A Brax and Ricky Love Story
by caitlinjade
Summary: All about the relationship of Brax and Ricky, other couples features I am loving the onscreen relationship between the two at the moment and thought why not write a story on them Hope you guys enjoy ps. sorry for rubbish summary, but read inside for more xx
1. Chapter 1

Heath's Pov:

Ricky was inconsolable since Brax was sentenced to 15 years jail for the murder of Johnny Barrett. She had already broken down three times today and it wasn't even 1' 0 clock. Ricky whimpered wrapping her arms tightly around my waist

Ricky: How could he do this Heath… I thought he loved me

I patted her hair softly, Heath: Rick, he does love you

Ricky: Yeah, it looks like it, doesn't it, Heath, that's why I've spent the last two weeks in his bed all alone, and where's Brax, huh Heath

Ricky shouted before removing her arm from my waist and storming out the door

I called out to her and tried to stop her from walking away

Heath: Oi, Rick, where are you going,

Ricky: (firmly) For a walk,

Heath: Do you want me to come with ya

Ricky: No!

Heath: Are you alright Ric?

Ricky: Fine, got any more questions for me, nup, good

She didn't even let me get another word in before she slammed the door in my face. I didn't know how to help, I just felt so useless, Ricky was so devastated at Brax's prison sentence, she just kept pushing everyone away, won't let anyone in, Brax will wanna have a real good explanation for leaving her like this, leaving all of us. I was distracted from my thoughts by my phone vibrating alerting me that I had a message, A smile came to my face, when I saw it was from Bianca

Hey Babe,

Wanna join me for coffee and a chat at the diner

Bi xxx

I quickly sent a reply back before grabbing my keys off the kitchen bench

Baby

I'll be there, on my way now, see ya in 10

Love you

Heath xxx

Locking the door, I jumped in my car and began the drive to the diner

Bianca's Pov

I was sitting at the table waiting for Heath to show up, I was just about to order some coffee and cake for us when I saw a distraught Ricky sitting on one of the tables outside, I decided to pop over and check up on her, seeing as though Heath still wasn't here.

Bianca: Ricky, how are you

Ricky: I'd be a hell of a lot better if people stopped asking me and if my boyfriend was actually here

Bianca: I'm sorry Hun that was a stupid question

Ricky: Yes it was, how do you think I am Bianca, the love of my life, is locked up in a tiny cell, for the next fifteen years of his live, I've got fifteen years without Brax, alright, and I just don't know if I can do it, so there you go, does that answer your question about how I am?

She stood up from her chair aggressively, slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk out of the diner. I tried to follow her

Bianca: Rick, wait, I'm sorry if I upset you,

I ran outside after her, but Heath stopped me and we went back inside the diner

Heath: Babe, just leave her, she needs some time to herself yeah,

Heath said embracing me in a warm hug, I kissed his cheek lovingly,

Bianca: Yeah, so are we gonna get some coffees or what,

Heath: Yeah sure, I'll order, I was also thinking we could get a big slice of that cheesecake and two spoons

Heath said seductively, raising his eyebrows at me

Bianca: I like ya thinking Braxton,

Heath: Skinny latte with soy milk, babe

Bianca: yes, please, sweets

I was so thankful to have Heath; I couldn't imagine my life without him, Ricky loved having Brax in her life and now he was gone, no wonder she was so heart broken. I really had to talk to her and apologise from before. I snuck my phone into my pocket and got up from my seat,

Bianca: Just gonna pop to the ladies babe,

Heath: Don't be too long, coffees will be ready soon

I walked into the girl's bathroom, pulling out my phone I quickly dialled Ricky's number,

The smile on my face faded when it went to voice mail, 'Hey you've reached Rick, most of the time I'm preoccupied spending time with my incredible boyfriend Brax Braxton so I may not have time to reply to your call, but still leave a message.

That poor girl had had her heart ripped out, Brax had hurt her more than he could have ever thought possible, I sent a quick text to her before rushing out of the bathroom, and joining Heath back at the table

Ricky, I'm sorry about before,

I wanna help you, I'm always here to talk

BB xx

Heath: Jesus, woman, you took your time, was gonna call the S.E. S

Bianca: Ha, very funny, Heath, lunch just didn't agree with me, that's all, come to think of it, I don't even think I can stomach coffee and cake, Baby

Heath: You're kidding me; I can't eat that whole piece by myself

Bianca: I'm really sorry sweetie, save some for Rick, I've actually got to go, I forgot to do something at work, so I'll see you soon

Heath: So, let me get this straight, you're ditching a cute coffee date with your charming husband for little shits at school,

I kissed his cheek, chuckling softly

Bianca: Another time, yeah

Heath: I'll hold you to that

I felt a little bad for ditching Heath, but I could catch up with him anytime I wanted, I had to try and fix this mess with Ricky

…

Ricky

I was so sick and tired of everyone asking me, are you ok, how are you, do you need anything, what I need is my boyfriend back and for people to stop asking me stupid questions, I was just walking aimlessly around the surf club when I bumped into Casey.

Casey: Ricky,

He walked over and pulled me into a hug, I nestled my head into the crook of his neck

Ricky: Hi Casey

Casey: Look, I'm on my break, do you wanna go for a walk along the beach with me, clear your head

Ricky: Ok

I hesitantly clutched Casey's hand as we started walking along the beach.

Ricky: Let's make a deal, I don't want to talk about Brax at all, you so much as mention his name and I'm leaving, you got it

He nodded his head, so I assumed he understood what I was saying, we walked along the beach, just talking in general for hours. I was really enjoying Case's company and then he had to go and ruin it

Casey: Listen Ricky,

Ricky: Casey don't

Casey: I was thinking it might be time to pay Brax a visit in prison

Ricky: You had to do it, didn't you?

I said angrily before storming off

Casey: Rick, come on, atleast think about it,

I walked glumly back to the Braxton household, I really wasn't looking forward to sleeping in an empty bed again, but what choice did I have, I held back tears that were threatening to fall as I opened the door, I was ambushed by Kyle and Phoebe, Heath and Bianca and Andy and Nate, I just didn't want to talk to anyone, my emotions were running high and I was really missing Brax. I just lost it,

Ricky: All of you just fuck off and leave me alone! I don't wanna talk to any of you

I screamed at them, before racing into mine and Brax's bedroom and ripping all of photos of us off the walls. I sobbed hysterically at a photo of Brax and I smiling at Bianca and Heath's wedding, we looked so blissfully happy

Ricky: I hate you so much Darryl Braxton

I sobbed as my tears dripped onto the photo

Brax's POV

Today marked the one week since I'd seen my brothers and Ricky, I missed them all like crazy. I contemplated writing a letter to Ricky, explaining why I had to confess, but everything I wrote just didn't make sense, I so desperately wanted to see her, find out how she had been this past week. She knew that jail I was in so I hoped she'd visit soon, maybe she doesn't want to see me.

As I sat curled up in the corner of my cell, I began to realise what a huge mistake I may have made, Ricky and I spent such as long time fooling around playing hot and cold, then we were finally solid and in a good place in our relationship, and now I've quite possibly gone and stuffed that up for good. What was I thinking, Ricky is the best thing to ever happen to me and now I'll be lucky if I ever see her again. I started to regret everything I did that resulted in time spent arguing with Ricky rather than being happy and in love

Flashback:

Ricky: Brax, I need to ask you something

Brax: Yeah babe, anything you want, you know that

Ricky: Is it ok if we don't move in together

Brax: What, you don't want to live with me, pftt, are you even in love with me

Ricky: Brax, of course I am, it's just, I need space of my own and you know I don't want to stuff up our relationship if the living arrangements don't work out

Brax: You know what forget our relationship getting stuffed up it's over you slu….

Ricky: Excuse me, repeat what you just said

Brax: I think you heard me, Ricky, you're a slut, and you don't wanna move in with me cause you're not ready to get serious your more interested in meaningless one night stands, if your not living with me you get sleep with whoever you want, whenever you want without feeling guilty.

I glanced over quickly at Ricky who looked devastated at what had just come out of my mouth. I myself couldn't believe what I'd just said, but for some stupid reason I just kept firing off really nasty comments

Ricky: I cannot believe you would say that,

I watched on as she wiped the tears slipping down her cheek

Brax: Just get out, and take your shit from my wardrobe and bathroom

Ricky: Brax, please

She whimpered, lightly tugging my arm

Ricky: If I'm leaving some of my stuff at your place, what does that tell you

Brax: Get out Ricky

I watched as she sadly walked out the doorway, I was upset that was our first major argument and maybe I took it too far and really upset her and she mightn't come back.

Brax: Shit, why did I do that?

End of flashback.

Tears drizzled down the side of my face as memories of Ricky and I came flooding back. I got some more photos out of my bag. I took out a photo of the two of us with absolutely massive smiles, she and I were so, so happy. I remembered back to this time where I taught Ricky how to surf and afterwards we made love in Angelo's staff office

Flashback-

Brax: You, ma lady were an absolute natural, out there

Ricky: Cause I had an excellent teacher

She pressed her lips to my cheek

Brax: You looked really sexy in your bikini, babe

I said beginning to slightly undo her bikini tie, I groaned as she stopped me from completely undoing it

Ricky: You looked really hot in your boardshorts with no shirt, all the chicks here couldn't stop staring

Brax: Really I didn't notice

Sooo.. how was that for a start, if you'd like me to continue, please read and review x I'd would also love any feedback on how to improve and ideas for storylines:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey's Pov

I woke up early to catch some good waves; I chucked on my boardies and walked out into the kitchen, putting a few pieces of toast into the toaster I sighed heavily as I saw Ricky still hadn't replied to my text message. I tried calling her a few more times still no answer; I sent her one more quick text before grabbing my board and walking out the door.

Ric, I know things are hard at the moment, but I really think you should visit Brax, get answers to some of your questions, he'd be hurting too, I'm always here if you wanted me to come, or just want to talk, you know that right

Case x

Bianca's Pov

I awoke to an empty bed, I patted Heath's space but he wasn't there, I slipped on my dressing gown and walked into the lounge room to find a semi naked Heath drinking coffee and watching TV, he looked deep in thought. I wandered over and sat down beside him on the couch, he wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest.

Heath: Ricky's not coping with him in jail is she B

Bianca: Nah, Babe, she's not, what can we do to help her Heath

Heath: Brax is such a tool, there's not a single excuse for why he did what he did to her

I listened intently to Heath, he was furious at Brax for hurting Ricky, she was like the boys little sister, like family, and the boys put family above anything else, but Brax is family too and right now that wasn't counting for much. Everyone is so angry with Brax for cutting Ricky off, Casey, Heath, Kyle, Phoebe, Denny, heck even Andy was upset with Brax. I'm not excusing what he did and trust me if Heath went to jail for 15 years I'd hate him to but despite everything Brax has put the family through he did deserve a chance to explain or atleast apologise to his girlfriend and brothers.

Bianca: Look Heath, I'm not saying Brax confessing was the right thing to do or that he deserves instant forgiveness, but like it or not, he's a part of this family and I am sure he'd love to see you boys sometime, you know which jail he's in, maybe, just maybe you could take Ric with you

Heath: You're taking that dog's side are ya?

Heath yelled agitated before storming out of the house

Bianca: Oi, where are you going Babe

Heath: Gym, for a workout what's it to you

Bianca: Heath, come on, I'm not taking his side, I've seen how hurt everyone has been since Brax has left, imagine how he's feeling all alone in that small cell, how desperately he wants to see you all,

Heath: Good, that's how the idiot deserves to feel, Ricky was so in love with Brax and he's just happy to throw her away without a second thought, I hope he's hurting just as much as she is, except Ricky's pain isn't her fault, if Brax is in pain it is HIS fault, end of Bianca..

Heath yelled before pushing past me and out the door. I watched sadly as he started to walk away before he abruptly stopped and walked over to me speaking in a spiteful tone..

Heath: and Bianca if you ever did to me what Brax has done to this family, I would find it EXTREMELY hard to forgive you and I'd hate you for a long time

Bianca: Baby, I'd never do that to you

I said empathetically, embracing him in a tight hug, only for Heath to pull away after a few short seconds

Heath: I've got work tonight, don't wait up

I sighed heavily as he stormed out the door, I really wanted to fix this mess, and go back Heath idolising Brax and he being blissfully in love before he made a shock decision that would tear this family apart.

Ricky's POV

Each page I turned bought more tears to my eyes, I sobbed heavily as I went through a photo album of when Brax and I were kids growing up together. My mind drifted back to the time when I turned 8 and Brax taught me how to ride a bike. You are doing so good Ricky, you've got this girl, I'm so proud, keep riding, he'd say to me and seconds later I'd be crying on the floor with a grazed knee or elbow. Brax was always a really good carer and looked out for me, after I fell off he'd always put a bandaid on and kiss me better. Right from the start he and I were best friends, as we got older we starting dating and my feelings for him grew each and every day. On my 21st birthday Brax left and I didn't see him again for almost two years, my heart shattered, I had many one night stands and tried to move on, but no one came close to Brax, he was the love of my life. When I turned 24 Brax returned and our spark was reignited it felt like he never left. Now he was gone again and for god knows how long, I just missed him so much, by the time I'd gotten to the second photo album I was an absolute mess. I sighed heavily as Heath plonked himself down beside me

Ricky: Heath, I am not in the mood, I just want to be left alone

Heath: Tough, Rick, I am here ok and I won't let you go through this on your own

He looked down at my photo album

Heath: Ah, Brax's eighteenth

Ricky: That penis costume really suited him

Heath: I think he was pretty impressed with your costume, you know as long as you were by his side that dopey smile never left his face

Heath said pointing to the photo of me kissing Brax at his 18th costume party

I wiped a few tears that stained my cheeks, and stifled a small grin

Ricky: Only cause he got lucky

Heath: Nah, Ric, it's because he was in love with you, Brax has always loved just you, and although he did one of the dumbest things possible… look Ricky, he loved you then and he still loves you now

Ricky: You've changed your tune, last night you…

Heath: Bianca talked to me,

Ricky: Wise woman you've got there bro, don't ever let her go

Heath: Ricky, come home, you can sit down, put your feet up, and we will take good care of you while Brax is inside

I smiled softly at Heath, thankful for his support; I wrapped my arm tightly around him and rested my head on his shoulder

Ricky: I'm really sorry I bit your head off yesterday

Heath: Given everything you've gone through this past week, I think you are forgiven, come on Rick,

I was happy that Heath and I had sorted things out, he made me realise maybe I should go and speak to Brax, find out where he and I stood.

Hi Guys,

So sorry for the late update, so Heath is having mixed reactions to Brax being in jail, and is Ricky ready to visit Brax. Xx Thanks so much for the lovely reviews please continue to read and review and I'd love to hear some ideas for storylines. Thanks again everyone


	3. Chapter 3

Four weeks later

Ricky's Pov

I was absolutely heartbroken at Brax's departure, I missed waking up to his arms wrapped tightly around me, the way he sensually kisses my neck, his touch against my body. I was furious at Brax for just shutting me out, happily going to prison with me back home, it felt like our relationship was meaningless and I love Brax more than he ever did me. Despite everything that had happened over the last few weeks I still missed my boyfriend more than anything and no matter how much him leaving hurt, I just wanted to see him and be with him.

The prison Brax is in at the moment informed me that he was now able to have visitors. I was so nervous about seeing his face again; my stomach felt like it was doing backflips over and over again.

I walked through the door of the Braxton house after getting some milk from the diner.

Ricky: Oi, Heath, Casey, Kyle why aren't the three of you ready, I'm leaving here after I've had my coffee and I'm not going to be late, this is why I rang Bianca and told her to tell all you idiots to be ready by the time I get back

Heath: Ric, we aren't going

Ricky: what, why

Casey: We can see Brax whenever, the two of you have a lot of things to sort out

Kyle: and even though Brax hurt you Ric, he'd be dying to see you and find out how you've been

Ricky: Boys, Brax is your brother, you've got every right to see him

At that moment Bianca made her presence known by walking through the door shouting that she'd gone grocery shopping and there was now lots of food in the house. On her way over to the fridge, she kissed Heath's cheek, Ricky she called walking over to me

Bianca: shouldn't you have left already

Ricky: The boys were never coming with me, were they?

Bianca: Hun, Brax wants to see his beautiful girlfriend, not his boofhead brothers

Ricky: What if I don't want to see him

Bianca: Erica, your deadest kidding yourself if you believe you don't want to see him.

All the boys nodded in agreement

Grabbing my keys off the bench, I stormed out the door, leaving my coffee, I sighed heavily as I heard them all yell good luck

Brax's Pov

I was so lonely, every day in here was the same old boring routine, I thought back to the time when Ricky and I were blissfully happy, each and every day was new and exciting, we could do whatever we wanted, now my life was dictated by a bell. I really missed Ricky my mind drifted back to our first date. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell informing me that I now had a visitor. The first person to come and visit in weeks, a beaming smile adorned the entirety of my lips when I realised the person standing on the other side of the prison gates was Ricky. My heart practically leapt out of my chest, I just wanted to close the tiny distance between us and feel her touch, hold her in my arms and never let her go.

It was then when I looked deep into Ricky's eyes and caught a glimpse of how distraught she was that I realised I'd made a huge mistake. Ricky I whispered after the prison guard had left the gates

Brax: I miss you so much

Ricky: me too Brax

Brax: Fuck, I'm so sorry Ric,

I wrapped my arms tightly around Ricky's waist as hers wound around my neck, I bought my lips to meet hers as we kissed passionately, full of want, passion and desire. Regretfully we parted as the prison security officer warned us off.

Brax: You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for

Ricky just nodded her head softly before staring down at the ground. I softly clutched her hand in mine

Brax: Hey, Ricky, come on talk to me

She yanked her hand out of mine

Ricky: and say what Brax, how great my life has been, how easy it's been without you, how I'm having the best time with you in prison, wait, maybe how much I love sleeping in your bed all alone,

I watched sadly as Ricky quickly looked at me before standing up from the seat and walking away. I hurriedly got up and chased after her

Brax: Hey, hey, Ricky, where are you going?

Ricky: It was a mistake coming here

I looked down at the ground. As I lifted my head up I saw her walking towards me, she stopped only inches away from me, and slapped me hard across the face

Brax: Guess I deserved that

I fought back my own tears as Ricky leant closer banging her hands against my chest repetitively before she broke down crying

Ricky: How could you do this to me Brax?

Brax: Ricky please

Ricky: I thought you loved me,

Brax: Rick, I do, you know I do

Her cries becoming louder

Ricky: You said… you said we had a future together, how can we have a fucking future together Brax, when you're going to be in here for the next fifteen fucking years.

Heath's Pov

Heath: Babe, Ric has been gone for quite a while, do you think I should call her and make sure everything's alright

Bianca: Nah, Heath, the two of them have so much to sort through, it's going to take a bit of time, and I'm sure Ricky's fine,

Heath: So I shouldn't call her

Bianca: No, but you should take me to the diner for dinner

Heath: Bianca, you just ate not even an hour ago, how the hell can you be hungry

Bianca: Heath are you calling me fat?

Heath: Oww

I whimpered as Bianca punched me in the arm. That women is always bloody hungry I swear. I got my keys and Bianca and I left for the diner but I was still really worried about Ricky, she'd been gone for a really long time.

Brax's Pov

Brax: Ric, baby, you have to know, leaving you was one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make in my life

Ricky: then why did you Brax, why did you leave me

Ricky's Pov

After listening to Brax explain why he had to confess I started to understand a bit more clearly

Brax: I just couldn't keep living like that, I had to confess

Ricky: I get it Brax, it doesn't make it any less hard but I do understand

I sighed as tears fell from both mine and Brax's cheeks

Him explaining why he had to confess helped me realise that it wasn't because our relationship meant nothing to him and for me that was really special. I rested my head on his shoulder.

Brax: Babe, I know this has changed so much between us

Ricky: Yeah

Brax: But it hasn't changed everything

Ricky: it hasn't

Brax: No, I still love you more than anything

Ricky: and I still love you.

Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter x please read and review if you have the time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ricky's POV

I sighed heavily as the bell sounded to inform me that Brax had to leave

Brax: It was so good to see you again Ric

Ricky: B..Brax, I'm not ready to….. to... to say goodbye

I tried really hard not to cry but was unsuccessful and the tears were just flowing freely. Brax softly placed his hand on the side of my cheek

Brax: Oi, this is not goodbye, Ricky, you hear me, its NOT goodbye

I continued to cry as the guard ushered me out the gates. I looked up to see Brax following

Brax: I love you Erica

Brax walked over to where I was, pressing a final kiss upon my lips. ''It's going to be ok'' he said, gently holding my wrist. I wrapped my arms tightly around him

…..

Bianca's Pov

I walked inside to see Ricky crying on the sofa, she was an absolute mess. I sat down beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder

Bianca: You ok

Ricky: Nup, not in any way, I just miss him so much

Bianca: Do you wanna talk or we could sit and eat Heath's ice cream and watch a movie

Ricky: umm, I'll go with the ice-cream, but won't Heath kill you if you eat his ice cream

Bianca: I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to him

I chuckled softly as Ricky screwed up her face in disgust,

Ricky: Yuck, Bianca

I watched as her face changed from that of disgust to sadness, as her eyes began to well up with tears

Bianca: Hey, Ric, whats wrong

Ricky: You and heath, just remind me so much of Brax and I

Bianca: Oh sweetie, grab a movie out of the closest, I'll grab the ice-cream

I groaned as I came back to see Ricky had picked out 'Texas chainsaw massacre'

Bianca: Ugh, Ricky, Horror, are you sure

Ricky: He loves this one

We weren't even twenty mins into the movie and Ricky was already a wreck

Ricky: This part is his favourite, I can't, I'm sorry B

Bianca: Hey, it's ok,

I stopped the movie, and returned to my place on the sofa, cuddling into Ricky

Bianca: Maybe we should just talk for a bit, how'd it go visiting Brax

Ricky: Look, B, I appreciate the help, I just... I want to go to bed

Ricky: Night

I kissed Ricky's cheek good night before boiling the jug to make a cup of tea for Heath and I. I looked at her very confused when she came back into the lounge room, carrying a pile of sheets and her pillow. 'What are you doing' I asked her as she laid the sheets out on the sofa

Ricky: Isn't it obvious, as a school principal you should be smart enough to figure it out

Ricky: I'm sleeping on the couch

Bianca: you won't feel close to him, then, is that what you want Ric?

Ricky: No of course it's not what I fucking want, but he's gone, B for atleast the next 10 years, I have to face it, he's not coming back

I embraced her in a comforting hug; we don't know that Hun, they are working really hard on an appeal. I sighed heavily as she removed herself from my embrace

Ricky: It's time to move on. He's gone B

I watched sadly as Ricky broke down cuddling into the side of her pillow. Right, I thought, there was no way I was going to watch my best friend put herself through this. I grabbed my phone off the kitchen bench, calling Heath

Bianca: Heath, where the hell have you been

Heath: Hello to you to Babe, I've been at the pub with Kyle, helping him drown his sorrows

Bianca: still hung up over Phoebe

Heath: Yea, she's gone back to bloody Melbourne, Kylie's pretty hung up and I don't think he's doing so well without Brax

Bianca: Must be tough, how you going

Heath: Yea, excellent, listen babe as much as I'd love to stay and chat, drinks are waiting with my name on it

Bianca: a- I'm not sleeping with you if you come home stinking of alcohol and

b- I rang to talk to you about Ricky, but your obviously too busy so I'll talk to you tomorrow after I cook you a shit load of bacon

Heath: Baby, you are the bessssssssssst wife world in the ever

Bianca: Are you already drunk

Beep. Beep. Beep

Bianca: Braxton, OI, you better not have hung up on me, HEATH

….

Brax's Pov

The bell had just rung for breakfast and after a tiny bowl of cereal I was back in my cell. Laying on the hard mattress, I couldn't stop thinking about Ricky's visit, how much I loved seeing her again, I knew 10 years was a long time to wait, I just couldn't break it off with her, it wasn't happening, once her and I were over that was it, she'd probably be out of my life for good and just the thought of that made me sick. This is such a huge mess I thought. My train of thinking was interrupted by the bell ringing to say I had a visitor. A smile graced my face as I hoped desperately Ricky was back. My smile very quickly faded as I saw Adam was on the other side of the gates.

Brax: What the hell are you doing here?

I asked bitterly whilst staring intently at his disgusting face

Adam: Now, now, Braxy boy, that's no way to speak to the person who spared your girlfriends life,

I lurched forward ready to punch him, only to be held back by the guard. The sight of him, made me absolutely furious

Guard: Everything ok here, boys

Adam: Fine, thankyou

Brax: you sick bastard, she's your sister, you almost killed her, she spent so long in hospital, she didn't even know who I was, the person who I've known and loved my whole life didn't know me, Adam I'll never forgive you for how much you hurt Ricky, now why the fuck are you here?

Adam: wow! Heath and Bianca spoke to me, look; I'm here to tell you I can help you get out here

Brax: Don't play games with me Adam

Adam: I'm not, I can tell the police what really happened but first you need to do something for me.

Brax: if it's anything involving Ricky, you can forget it RIGHT NOW!

Adam: Aww, look at you, big protective boyfriend, well you can't really protect her when you're in here now, can you Darryl

Brax: Adam, I swear to god,

Adam: Look, Brax I really am sorry about what I put Ricky through, sometimes my fist gets the better of me

Brax: Yeah and my fist is really fucking close to getting the better of me,

Adam: I know I hurt her; I really do want to make amends

Brax: then just go to the cops, tell them what happened, I shouldn't have to do anything for you

Adam: Listen; if I make a full confession about killing Johnny Barrett, you have to convince Ricky to let me back in her life. Jamie's overseas and Ric's the only family I have left. I miss her Brax

….

Two months later.

Heath: So what was with the goofy smile, when you were working yesterday Erica

Ricky: hmm, what smile

Heath: Don't play dumb, rick, have you met someone,

Ricky: No, I was just being polite

Heath: Oi, he left you, you've got every right to move on and be happy

Ricky: How can I possibly be happy without Brax

Heath: When my girlfriend Sarah died, I never thought I could ever be happy again but I was wrong, so wrong, Bianca makes me happier than I ever thought possible. She is honestly the greatest, most amazing women in the entire world

I chuckled as Ricky feigned hurt as she elbowed me in the side

Ricky: even more so than me aye Braxton

Heath: oh, you guys are both pretty dam close, on the amazing scale

Ricky: good answer, want some lunch

I nodded my head, laughing slightly as she got up to make us a sandwich

Heath: So, whats his name

Ricky: Heath

Heath: I'm smarter than I look

Ricky: look, Heath, yes, I met a guy, his name is Chase, he asked me out

Heath: and you said yes, ofcourse

I sighed as Ricky shook her head signalling no. A new guy could help her move on from Brax

Ricky: I haven't even broken up with Brax

Heath: Then you know what you've got to do Ric

…..

What will Ricky do, will Brax and Adam agree to help each other, x hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next few chapters will hold Brax's and Ricky's future


	5. Chapter 5

Ricky's Pov

Ricky: You're absolutely right Heath; I know exactly what I need to do. I smiled leaving my sandwich and walking out the door.

Heath: I'm glad Ric; I'll see you tonight after work,

He called from the kitchen table

Ricky: Sure, bye Heath

Suddenly everything became crystal clear I knew exactly what I had to do, end whatever the heck was about to happen with Chase or anyone else that's wasn't Brax for that matter. He is the absolute love of my life, I couldn't move on even if I wanted to. Yes, I know that things are hard at the moment but all I want is Brax and I was gonna go do whatever the hell it took for us to work. I walked up the stairs to Angelos and after arranging to meet up with Chase, grabbed a gelato and sat at the table and chairs

Chase: Hey you

He said trying to be sexy whilst attempting to kiss me

Ricky: Ha, it's not going to happen

I said firmly.

Ricky: Look, Chase, I'm sure you a really great, lovely guy and you'll make some girl very happy, it's just that I'm not that girl

Chase: But, I thought we had fun the other night

Ricky: I'm so sorry but nothing is ever going to happen between you and me, I'm still inlove with somebody and yes, they may have broken my heart but I would wait 100 years on the outside while their locked in prison if it meant that after those 100 years we could be together

….

Brax's POV

There was no way on earth that I was letting Adam back into Ricky's life and risking her getting hurt again, it just wasn't gonna happen. Months had passed since I'd seen Ricky and I missed her so much, I hate what I've put her and the boys through, Adam hadn't been back and refused to confess so I was still locked away. I was shocked to be informed by the prison guard that I had a visitor. 'Please be Ric' I pleaded with crossed fingers and toes.

'Ric', I shouted ecstatically when I realised she had infact come to see me

Brax: Hey baby. I said quickly kissing her cheek but she tilted her head and I got her lips instead

I was so hesitant to pull away; I'd just longed to feel her lips against mine for so long. A big smile came on my face as Ricky deepened the kiss. We were quickly pulled apart by the security guard, but it was a precious and worthwhile moment between us

Ricky: I am so glad to see you Braxton, you have no idea how much I miss you

Brax: And you have no idea how much I've miss you, I know I've hurt you and I'm….

I looked up startled as Ricky stood up and raised her voice

Ricky: Listen to me buddy, yes, you've hurt me, but it's in the past, all I care about now is you and the fact that I'm still completely, totally inlove with you. I looked up at her completely speechless; I was not at all expecting that. I went to speak but Ricky cut me off

Brax: Ri..

Ricky: Uh, not finished yet. I know you had to confess I get it, I understand this is hurting you as much as it is me. God Brax, you and me, that's it, that's all I want. All I have ever needed is you and I want us to work. I want you and me to last, even with you in here

Brax: Baby, I want that too, more than you would ever possibly know

…..

Ricky's Pov:

Arriving home, I felt relieved, I'd put a stop to whatever that was between me and Chase and finally sorted out my relationship with Brax. I smiled happily as I took the covers of the couch and put them back on Brax's bed. Now that I didn't want to move on I could happily sleep in Brax's bed again. For the first time in about the last 8 months things were going ok, I looked forward to my next visit and seeing Brax again. After making the bed I walked into the kitchen to get a start on dinner. I was cooking for the whole clan, Kyle and Pheebs were taking a break from the caravan park, and crashing at Brax's place for the night, Casey and his new woman Denny were joining and of course Heath and his wife Bianca. I smiled for the god knows how manyth time today as the kitchen was clean, and dinner was cooking away; I decided I would set the table before running myself a rewarding bath.

I had set the final plate down only to look over at the door way, tears ran down my cheeks. 'Got room for one more' the person at the door said. I couldn't contain my emotions and was just overwhelmed with happiness. I ran up jumping into his arms before crashing my lips onto his.

Brax: Now I can kiss you properly without us getting pulled apart by the guard

I kissed Brax with so much passion as my arms wound around his neck.

Ricky: What are you doing back? I asked

Brax: It's a long story babe, and I've got other things that are way more important, but what I will say, is I'm not just back temporarily

Ricky: Yayyyyy!

I shouted absolutely overjoyed that my man was back, 'Your right, I don't give a shit about the boring details about how you got out' I said as Brax bought his lips back to mine

I sighed as Brax pulled away

Brax: What are all the plates for Baby

Ricky: We are having a family dinner

Brax: When are the guest arriving

Ricky: 15- 20

Brax: Right,

I chuckled as Brax pulled me closer to him- if that was even possible, slamming me against the wall, as he bought his lips back to mine, his and my tongue fighting for dominance. He ripped the buttons of my blouse within seconds and threw it beside my skirt, leaving me in just my bra and underwear.

Yay! SO our happy couple have finally be reunited, read and review to find out what happens next xx


End file.
